Not Sharing
by love kane
Summary: Gibbs is not sharing the crayons and Tony tells on him. Now re-edited.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a little fic that my sis spelerison wrote when she was bored and she sent it to me. I thought it was funny and I wanted to share it with you.**

**Disciaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters :(**

* * *

><p>"It's a mandatory eval and no ones getting out of it." Vance eyed them all from the balcony. He had secnav nearly sittting up his keyster and he wasn't in the mood for disobedience."That includes you Gibbs"<p>

Watching as what they assumed to be their psychiatrist entered the conference room they all groaned, if her looks were judge of anything this was going to be a long hour.

"My name is Mrs. Brown and we're going to work on imaginary therapy." She smiled as she began emptying supplies from her bag.

"I bet it's imaginary." Tony barely got out before a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Everyone take a piece of paper and draw the first thing that comes to mind, then we'll compare and see how the stress of the job affects your perspective."She sat glad that they seemed to be listening if not a bit reluctantly.

Twenty minutes later you heard a near whine from Tony,"Mrs. Brown Gibbs wont share the crayons." followed by a yelp as the next slap had enough force to nearly knock him from his chair.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: After I read this I couldn't stop laughing. I hope you enjoyed it and reviews are welcome. please tell me what you think.8_8**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been asked to write a chapter 2 so here it is.**

**Any mistakes are mine and mine alone I don't have a beta so if you find any please PM and let me know thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Now if you're all done with the drawings that you made why don't you share them with every one." Mrs. Brown suggested looking around the little circle.<p>

"Who'd like to go first?" No one said anything, they just looked at each other.

" Any volunteers?" Surely there'd be at least one from the group of people before her.

Not a word was spoken, they simply sat quietly afraid moving would turn them into potential targets.

She should have expected such from this group. "You know if you don't complete this assignment I'll have to tell Director Vance that you're not cleared for duty." Threats seemed to be the only thing that worked on them. " Though it would give us a nice reprieve, we could get a fresh start come morning."

Gibbs had that ever present glare plastered in place but she saw a slight shift that had her believing it was time to say, "Mcgee how 'bout you show 'em how it's done and go first."

Mcgee looked at Gibbs who nodded, so reluctantly he held up his paper.  
>Tony was the first to see it.<p>

"What is that?" Tony tried to ask but was too busy laughing.

"It's a monkey?" Mcgee answered as he looked over the picture. He wasn't getting what was so funny.

" OH that's what that suppose to be. It looks like... well I'm not sure what it looks like. Tony said as he took the paper from him.

"Don't listen to him Mcgee. I like it." Ziva said with a smile.

" Well then Gibbs? How bout you go next. Mrs. Brown hinted while writing in a small book.  
>Gibbs fought the urge to roll his eyes as he picked up the paper to show them. It was a boat, of course with something beside it maybe a person but one couldn't be quite sure with Gibbs.<p>

She smiled at him with an offered, " Very good Gibbs" before continuing to write in the book.

Ziva was next.  
>Hers was a picture of a knife. She liked to keep her skills refined, even if it was only a self made image of her refining her skills.<br>Mrs. brown didn't say a word, she simply offered that same coy smile.

"Well I guess that leaves me." Tony seemed to be genuinely proud as he showed off his big red race car, complete with smile.

" Those were all really good, but Tony I think yours is a little..." She trailed off as she tried to find some suitable words.

"Well." She tried again. "It's a little unrealistic."

"What?" How was a race car unrealistic?

" It's more realistic than Tim's stupid monkey." Tony muttered getting frustrated.

"Hey my monkey's not stupid!" McGee quipped. "It's smarter than you!"

"Says the man who drew a damn monkey!" Tony said.

" You're just mad cause she liked mine and not yours." He continued to taunt.

"Well," Mrs. Brown interrupted their arguing. "I think that's all time we have for today." She had already started putting her tools away, complete with paper and crayons.

" But..." Tony trailed off.

" TONY." Gibbs said giving him his famous Gibbs' stare, which made him shut up.  
>No body said anything as they watched her leave the room and head for the Director's Office.<p>

"Well I think that went well." Ziva said while still watching Mrs. Brown.  
>when she finally looked back at the others in the room she noticed that they were giving her looks like she was crazy or something.<p>

"What, did it not." she asked

" Where you in the same room as the rest of us." Tony asked as he walked out of the room.

"Huh" she said confused looking at Mcgee.

" Come on Ziva let's get back to work." following tony back to the bullpen.

She just shook her head not really unstanding and follow them out the room.

**Please**** Review thanks**


End file.
